


In A Vehicle

by TheScottRyder



Series: A Kiss.. [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: He’s tired of it, tired of fighting this damn war, and tired of feeling like he has to make every little second count because nothing about their future together is set in stone, and it’s not fair.He’s waited so long to find someone like Steve, and he knows that Steve’s been struggling and fighting to regain some happiness and stability in his life since losing his husband to the Collectors. For this war to be the influence that all but forced Steve to accept his grief and overcome those losses sounded like a cruel joke, even for the Reapers.
Relationships: Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Series: A Kiss.. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602286
Kudos: 10





	In A Vehicle

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: M!Shepard/Steve Cortez  
> Prompt: A Kiss.. In A Vehicle

* * *

A shuttle is hardly the most ideal place to lounge around, but it’s adequate enough, and Shepard lets out a content sigh as he leans back against the back wall of the shuttle with Steve laying comfortably on top of him, back pressed into Shepard’s chest and head resting against his shoulder. Shepard’s not sure how long they’ve been flying around together but the auto-pilot hasn’t given them any issues yet, and to be honest, he really wasn’t in any hurry to extract himself from the position he was in right now.

“You still comfortable enough, Shep?” Steve asks quietly, tilting his head back just enough to see the Commander nodding at him over his shoulder, and he returns Shepard’s warm smile with one of his own when the question is directed back at him. “Yeah.. Can’t think of a single place I’d rather be..”

“Or anyone else I’d rather be with,” Shepard replies, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle as he holds him close. He closes his eyes, taking a moment to listen to the familiar hum of the engine around them and the soft, steady breathing of the man in his arms.

He’s happy right now. Or at least, he wants to be happy, but no matter what he can’t seem to shake away the dark cloud constantly hanging over his head. Over all their heads, really..

Shepard doesn’t want to dwell on it but it’s an infuriating thought, to finally have something like this in his life, someone that was so wonderful and worth fighting for, only for this war to reduce his time with Steve to stolen moments between bloody battles. He’s tired of it, tired of fighting this damn war, and tired of feeling like he has to make every little second count because nothing about their future together is set in stone, and it’s not fair.

He’s waited so long to find someone like Steve, and he knows that Steve’s been struggling and fighting to regain some happiness and stability in his life since losing his husband to the Collectors. For this war to be the influence that all but forced Steve to accept his grief and overcome those losses sounded like a cruel joke, even for the Reapers.

“Stop thinking.” Steve suddenly says, and Shepard blinks his eyes open to see that Steve is sitting up, looking at him with a stern expression but the slight crook of his mouth is a dead giveaway, and Shepard just gives him a sheepish shrug as he smiles up at him.

“Sorry.. Got a little lost in thought.” Shepard sighs, settling back in the seat again. For a moment Steve doesn’t respond but then he leans forward, bracing his arms on either side of Shepard’s hips as he moves in to press a kiss to his lips, and Shepard returns it with a soft hum of approval.

“Just focus on this, Shep.. Focus on me.” Steve says, pressing more soft kisses to his lips between words, and Shepard lets out a slow, deep breath as he tries to relax, tries to brush the negative thoughts from his mind and instead focus on the feel of Steve’s lips against his.

His kisses are slow and warm, soft mouth pressing so perfectly against his own and Shepard finds himself chasing after it when Steve pulls away. He opens his eyes, blinking slowly as Steve smiles down at him before they’re kissing again, and Shepard lets out a soft moan when Steve reaches up to cup the side of his face, leaning into his touch.

“No missions. No obligations.” Steve continues, still placing soft kisses against his lips and Shepard sighs when Steve’s lips move to the corner of his mouth, then to his cheek after he draws his hand away before he starts to pepper them along his jawline. “No Reapers. No war. Just you and me and this shuttle..”

Shepard tries not to shiver when he feels the warm breath against his ear but then Steve moves down lower and starts to press slow, wet kisses along the length of his neck, and the touch of his lips against the sensitive skin sends a shiver down his back. He hears Steve let out a soft chuckle, the closest to cocky that he’s ever sounded,  
and Shepard can’t help but let out a soft groan as Steve keeps trailing his kisses further downwards, soon peppering in soft bites and gentle licks as he goes.

Steve’s good at this, _so good_ , but eventually the need for more than just his kisses starts to grow and Shepard only pulls away from the other man’s warm embrace and perfect mouth to start discarding his clothes, occasionally stopping to help Steve do the same, before they sink back down into the seat together, and soon their labored breaths and pleasured cries are more than enough to drown out the familiar noise of the shuttle.

* * *


End file.
